Floor space is at a minimum in most recreational vehicles and the like. Efficiency and compactness in furniture and fixtures within such a device are essential.
A further object of this invention is to provide a combination shower and closet device for recreational vehicles and the like wherein the closet device can be easily moved from a recessed position within the shower stall to an inoperative protruding position while the shower is in use.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a combination shower and closet device for recreational vehicles and the like which is economical to manufacture, durable in use, and refined in appearance.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.